1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of multi-domain vertical alignment liquid crystal displays (MVA-LCD), and more particularly, to a method of computing an overdriving target based on brightness switching on a subpixel signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For MVA LCDs, wash out easily occurs to images with a wide view due to unbalance of cell gaps. Many measures are proposed for improving the display effect of images with a wide view such as multi-domain, one gate line and one data line (1G1D) coupling, and two gate lines and one data line (2D1G) techniques.
The 2D1G technique is that: each pixel comprises a main pixel and a subpixel. The area of the main pixel and the area of the subpixel are not equal. The main pixel and the subpixel in the same pixel are connected to different data lines and the same gate line. Since different data signals (with different grayscales) are inserted to the main pixel and the subpixel, diverse display brightness and squinty brightness are produced so as to resolve the problem of color cast when a user watches images sideways and squintingly. The feature of the 2D1G technique is that signals can be given to the main pixel and the subpixel, respectively. It helps improve the display effect of wide viewing angles through different gamma curves. However, the 2D1G technique may bring up a problem of lowering transmittance.
Therefore, to resolve the above-mentioned problem, it is necessary to provide a method of computing an overdriving target based on brightness switching on a subpixel signal.